Let Me Tell You About My Cousin
by Math Princess
Summary: A Dead and Blonde Outtake. Belongs after Chapter 10 and is told from Hadley's perspective. A get-well-soon fic for our friend and fellow SVMer, Northman Maille.


_a/n A few of the SVM readers/writers got together last week to write some get-well-soon fics for our friend AlisonbyNumbers/Northman Maille. She has not been well lately and we wanted to do our part to speed her recovery! The entire collection (including this outtake) can be found under the author name Alison-beads-of-fiction. Lots of them are written by well-known FF authors and they're all great!  
_

_a/n SVMers, our little fandom is amazing - I'm so proud to be a part of it! ALL of the people I've "met" are nice and funny! Northwoman beta'd this little bit for me ~ and she's also how I know Alison!  
_

_a/n These characters are not mine, for sure - they belong to Charlaine Harris._

_a/n Last, but not least, this little ditty takes place right after Chapter 10 of D&B (the current chapter) and it's a little bit from a new perspective. I hope that you enjoy it!  
_

**Dead and Blonde Outtake: Let Me Tell You About My Cousin**

**Hadley's POV**

I stood outside the north conference room, listening to my cousin Sookie interview the human called Jodee. I knew that Sookie would be upset by how Andre had been treating his captive and I hoped she realized that the prisoners were solely Andre's responsibility. Sophie-Anne trusted him to make sure they would not escape and did not question his methods, unfortunately. After a while, it became clear that Jodee was not to blame, and my love ordered her fed, bathed, and glamoured; a harsh sentence, but I assumed it was one created to test Sookie's limits.

She blew up, just like I knew she would. Sookie has such a tender heart; she can't stand to see anyone suffering. I had a suspicion she would have reacted just as strongly against a vampire given a similar sentence – she had been soft for any kind of creature ever since we were kids; Gran had sheltered many a stray animal because of it. My nerves prickled when Sophie-Anne threatened Sookie, even though I knew she was doing it mostly for show; I suspect the Viking knew it, too, or he would have put up more a fight when he was dismissed.

Soon enough, Sookie burst from the room, close to tears. I glanced through the open door to Sophie-Anne, who was sitting back in her chair looking proud of herself. I cocked an eyebrow at her; I had already told her not to push Sookie too far if she wanted to keep her telepath – Sookie wouldn't take abuse. Sophie-Anne shrugged at me and said in my head, "The first test is the hardest, love. She is strong."

I turned to watch Sookie run upstairs, hopefully into the arms of that gorgeous Viking of hers – she hadn't even noticed me by the door. He was keeping his cards close to his chest, that one. Sophie-Anne already wondered if he was falling for her, and we had started a little bet on it.

My job as outlook completed, I went upstairs to Sophie-Anne's room to wait for her return; she had some more business to attend to for now. I went into the large bathroom and stripped my clothes, running a warm bath and adding my favorite oils. I needed some time to think.

Even though I had known she was coming, I couldn't believe I had seen Sookie today. It was crazy – I hadn't seen her for almost ten years. Even more insane was how my life had changed since then. For one, I was no longer alive. For two, I had gotten clean in the rehab Gran had paid for and, for three, met Queen Sophie-Anne. And, maybe even most importantly, I had told Sophie-Anne about Sookie.

When I really thought about it, it didn't seem like it had happened all that long ago…..

The girls in the changing room were all tittering about some vampires in the club tonight. Apparently they were pretty important vamps, but all I knew was that I was here for the tips and the wages and nothing else.

I was 24 and for the last six months I'd been working as an exotic dancer at a gentlemen's club in New Orleans. I was doing my best to turn my life around, and I knew, working in about a quarter yard of fabric doesn't sound like it's the best place to start. But believe me – from where I'd been a couple of year before, I could only go up.

My Gran, an amazing woman, who I wasn't sure if I could ever speak to again – damn my Stackhouse pride – had loaned me a truckload of money to go to rehab. I had completed my program and was proud to say I'd been clean for the eight months I'd been out. And, since I'd never gotten my high school diploma or GED, my job options were quite limited. So, here I was every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday night, dressed in fishnet and leather to shake my assets for a buck. The other girls were fun, but they were too into the high life for my tastes. There was no way I could go back there after what Gran had done for me.

This was Friday night – our busiest night – so I pulled on my most lucrative get-up: topless black and red leather bustier, black garters, thong and thigh-highs, and red fuck-me pumps. It was a pain, but I got nice tips when I showed my breasts and ass. I left my long blonde hair down and curled it into soft waves, then lined my eyes and put on red lipstick. Hadley D. was gone for now; out came Honey, the exotic dancer.

I made my way out to my first assignment for the evening, a pole in a relatively dark corner. I worked my magic there for a while, raking in almost half my rent, then traded with "Cinnamon" to fetch drinks for a while. I was carrying a tray of whiskey sours and rusty nails to a table way in the back when a hand on my arm stopped me. Their hand was cold, but I'd had vampire customers before, so it didn't surprise me like the first one had.

"Can you come back when you have a moment?" he asked, his face shaded in darkness.

"My pleasure," I purred, casting a warm glance in his direction, and then moving on to deliver my drinks. It took longer than I had anticipated, but I was able to get back about an hour before we closed.

The vampire was seated in a dark corner and alone. He motioned me over. "What is your name, beautiful girl?" he asked, motioning for me to move closer.

"I'm Honey. Can I help you?"

He leaned a bit closer, close enough for me to see what surely had once been rich brown skin and beautiful dark eyes; he was attractive in an earthy way. "Would you care to make a bit of extra money?" he asked, the meaning clear in his tone. This vamp needed a feed and a fuck.

Big Dave, the owner of the club, didn't mind us girls moonlighting as long as it didn't interfere with our work. It couldn't hurt; I'd done worse things for money, and you couldn't catch a disease from a vamp. "Sure," I said. "Can you meet me around back around 2:30?" Vamps weren't usually as selfish as human men, either, which meant it was fun for me, too.

He nodded his assent and I wandered away to finish up the evening. After we closed, I changed back into my regular clothes – a pair of skinny jeans and a low-cut top – then went around back to meet my fang-y tryst. He was waiting for me, leaned against a sleek, black car. Another reason to moonlight with a vamp – they all had money.

He opened the door for me and let me slide in. The seats were soft leather and the interior still smelled new. We were soon off, driving deeper into downtown New Orleans. "What's your real name?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Hadley," I said. "What's yours?"

"Rasul. I am taking you to the vampire queen's residence; I work there. You will have to leave quickly and quietly in the morning, without snooping." I nodded. I'm curious, maybe, but not dumb. Who would go snooping in the house of the Queen of the Damned?

About fifteen minutes later, we pulled to a stop and he opened my door to let me out. He took my hand and led me into the most beautiful house - no. Into the most beautiful manor I'd ever seen. There were granite floors and intricate crown molding; huge Greek columns in the atrium; beautiful artwork adorned walls and beautiful people (or vampires, who could tell until they touched you?) were milling around everywhere. Suddenly I felt like I had passed some kind of beauty contest to receive an invitation. They should put a sign up: No Ugly People Allowed. I almost laughed out loud at the thought, then mentally went around picking off the people who wouldn't make the cut.

Finally, Rasul led me to a ballroom, where a beautiful young woman was seated on a fancy golden throne. He bowed to her. "I am requesting permission to keep an overnight guest, my lady," he said, motioning to me with his hands.

She looked me up and down in such a hungry way I felt myself flush. "What is your name?" she asked.

"Hadley," I answered quietly, peering up at her through my eyelashes. She was the vampire queen? I expected her to be old. And less attractive.

She smiled at me then spoke to Rasul in such a hushed, fast way that I couldn't understand a single word. He nodded, taking my hand again and leading me away, then upstairs and to a bedroom decorated in the lavish golds and reds of the Middle East.

"Wow," I gasped. "Is this your room, Rasul?"

He nodded. "Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous," I whispered, walking over to the bed and fingering the flimsy netting hanging from the posts. He was behind me, hands sliding over my body, in an instant.

"You are gorgeous," he replied, his tongue snaking into my ear.

I leaned back against him, letting my ass rub against the growing erection in his pants. My hands snuck back and in between us to grope him.

He moaned and spun me around. "Hadley," he said quietly, "I am going to fuck you and then feed from you."

Something about his voice connected with a nerve to my lady parts. I ran my hands down his body to the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up over his head. Once it was off, I attacked the fly of his pants, struggling with the button and zipper, as his mouth crashed into mine. His fangs were already out, so I twirled the tip of my tongue around them, eliciting a low growl from Rasul.

He pulled away from me just long enough to strip my shirt and jeans and pull off his own pants and underwear. I eased back up on the bed, pulling him with me. He unsnapped my black lace bra and ripped my panties off, kissing down my body. His fangs scraped my skin in an erotic way, making me hot.

He kissed and sucked and bit my nipples until I was writhing under him, begging him to fuck me. He shot a look up at me, then moved down between my legs. He paused for a moment, breathing deeply.

As he moved his mouth to my wet center, he growled and hissed, making some interesting vibrations that almost sent me over the edge. He licked me gently at first, adding more pressure with every pass. His fingers slowly crept in to assist, only teasing and tickling in the beginning. He paid attention to all the right places, fingers and tongue sliding where they would. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Rasul," I begged. "Fuck me. Please."

Faster than I could track, he moved up my body and slammed into me. He filled me just right, stretching me in a delightful way. I cried out, "Don't stop!"

He pulled out and thrust in again, settling into a hard and fast rhythm that pleased him. I pulled on his hair then ran my nails down his back, pressing them in as my release neared. Just as he gave a primal roar and sank his fangs into my breast, I came – muscles clenching and heart racing. We collapsed onto the bed in a heap of tangled limbs.

After a moment, he moved off me and laid close by. He ran a hand up my ribs and around a breast. "How do you feel about women, Hadley?" he asked softly.

I let my head loll over so I could meet his eyes. I'd been known to swing both ways in the past, but it had to be the right woman for me to be interested. "That depends on the woman," I said honestly.

"What about the vampire that I spoke to earlier?"

"The vampire queen?" I asked and he nodded in reply. "She's very beautiful," I said.

Rasul nodded again. "She's a good lover, too, and she's interested in you." I felt my eyes widen; I wasn't sure whether to be flattered or afraid. He chuckled softly at my expression. "She was asking me if I would send you to her when I was finished."

"Will she pay me?" I asked.

"If she's satisfied."

I could do that, I was sure. "Are you finished with me?"

He grinned, a little. "I suppose I'd better be if you mean to go to the queen."

I sat up and gathered my clothes, eyeing my ruined panties. I pulled on my skinny jeans without them. While I finished dressing, Rasul got up, took a wad of cash out of his wallet, and peeling off a few bills, he handed them to me. "Turn left out of the door and walk all the way to the end of the hallway. Her bedroom is behind the double doors there. Tell Andre – the blonde, short vampire there – that I sent you, and he'll let you in."

"Thank you, Rasul," I said, shoving the money into my pocket and walking toward the door. I let myself out and followed his instructions, introducing myself to the creepy vampire who then disappeared inside for a few moments. When the doors reopened, the queen appeared, dressed in a simple black slip.

"Hello," she said, looking me up and down, her nostrils flaring a little as she took in my smell.

"Rasul said you were interested in me?" I said, striking what I hoped was a subtle, sexy pose.

She opened the door a little wider so I could enter. "We'll see," she said, running her hand over my ass as I walked by. Her room was decorated in luxurious fabrics with elegant patterns and with bold, jewel tones. The furniture was overstuffed and looked comfortable; the bed was a four-poster and looked so soft I wanted to jump into it, but she invited me to sit down in a small seating area by a bay window.

We spent probably twenty minutes talking about me – where I'd come from, how I got to New Orleans – and flirting - little touches, leaning close and whispering, batted eyelashes and biting bottom lips. Finally, she said, "What is intriguing about you, Hadley? What is something you don't tell anyone?"

I really wanted to impress her; our conversation had made her seem interesting and I needed to make as much money as possible. So, I dug down deep into my brain, and pulled out that talent my cousin Sookie had portrayed. I leaned really close and whispered. "My cousin Sookie can read minds," I said. "She's been able to do it since she was little."

Sophie-Anne's eyes widened a little bit. "Really?" she asked, not a trace of disbelief in her voice.

I laughed. "You're the first person that hasn't said, 'Yeah, right!' "

"There are many mystical things in our world, Hadley," she said, holding out a hand for me. "Shall we?" she asked, tilting her head toward the bed.

I nodded. She'd led me to her bed and I'd been in it almost every night since.

It had taken a few months, but she'd offered to change me and I'd accepted. Now, seeing Sookie here on the arm of that delicious looking Viking, I hoped I'd done the right thing. Sophie-Anne had been completely on edge with the deaths of her lovers lately; she kept looking at me with fear in her eyes and wouldn't let me leave the Residence without a guard.

Rasul and I had become good friends, but we hadn't fucked again since that first night. Sophie-Anne pretty much likes to keep me to herself. I hoped she'd let Sookie see her softer side, and not the side she put out to keep people in line.

The door to Sophie-Anne's bedroom opening pulled me out of my daydream. Sophie-Anne edged onto the bed and over to kiss me. "Good evening, love," she said. "I think I scared the shit out of your cousin tonight, but I promise I'll make it better when she learns her place."

I kissed her back and pulled her to me. "Sookie's a big girl," I said. "She can take care of herself." Those were the last words uttered until the dawn pulled us under.

* * *

**If you'd like to leave a review - please do so, but I'd also ask that you peek on over at Alison-beads-of-fiction and leave one there - we're leaving get-well messages for Alison as reviews! Show her we care!**


End file.
